When the past catches up with us
by julyadrthesed
Summary: Michelle thought that her past was buried but when it comes back for her, will Tony be able to help her?
1. chapter 1, revelations

Jack had just gotten back to CTU after saving the day for the umpteenth time. In my fanfic, President Palmer never went to help the new President.

And just for everyone's FYI, I do not own 24 or any of it's characters.

Everyone was in a mood to celebrate except for three people-Michelle who was busy on the phone and Bill and Tony who were having a quiet discussion about what else? Michelle.

Chapter 1

"I told you, I don't care," Tony said.

"Like hell you don't," Bill insisted. "Nothing has happened between us. Not even a simple kiss because she's still in love with you even after she lost-" Bill shut his mouth then opened it again, "There are plenty of guys who want her Almadia and sooner or later she's going to say yes if you don't do something."

"Even after she lost what?"

"Never mind. It isn't important." Bill started to leave, but Tony grabbed his arm.

"Even after she lost what?"

Bill sighed. He knew in a way he was betraying Michelle by mentioning it; however, he did want her to be happy and Bill knew that her being happy was dependant upon Tony.

"What did she lose?" Tony asked again, knowing in his gut that he didn't want to know the answer.

"Your baby. The day before she left you she was in the hospital. She called. The doctors called—when she got home you were drunk and passed out. The messages were still on the machine. Michelle can never have children again. Now if you'll let go of my arm, we don't want to cause a scene, do we?" Bill took off satisfied that he had made a point.

Tony could feel his heart breaking even more than it had been all day. Seeing Michelle had brought back everything he had used to have and it was easier to blame her than admit that he was the one who had had the problem. She didn't deserve him turning into a drunk and shutting her out. There was only so much a woman could take and she had stayed on longer than anyone else would have.

He had to talk to Michelle. The question was would she still want to talk to him? He had been a total ass all day. She had tried a couple of times. He had seen her hold in her temper and pull back when she wanted to be mean and fight. Why couldn't he have done the same?

Cursing inwardly, he marched up to her office, determined to have that talk. "Michelle-"

"Not now Tony." He glanced at her—she was frantically reading some stuff on her computer. "I-"

"Not now Tony." She didn't even look up. The phone rang. "Dessler…Yes…It's all here…The last batch?…O.K…Yeah, hang on…You make sure everyone hags on…I'll have a team there in a minute…Bye."

"Michelle-"

"Tony if you want to do something for me right now, get a unit to McGuire Church with ambulances then forward that data to the President." Michelle got up and loaded her weapon.

Now Tony was curious about what was going on. "Michelle-" he tried yet again.

"Just do it Tony." With that she rushed out of the office leaving Tony with a sigh. He recognized that she was in agent mode at the moment. And whatever it was, he knew that it was important. So he got on the phone and began making phone calls.

aA couple minutes later, his heart dropped when he heard a shot.


	2. chapter 2, another threat

Chapter 2, Another Threat

"Trust me, I didn't mean to miss." Tony heard Michelle exclaim as he came running down the stairs. She was holding a gun on Cage, who was one of the heads of the F.B.I.

"What's going on here?" Jack demanded.

"Cage is our traitor," Michelle quipped. Then when he started to deny it she added, "I have evidence. Documents, audio, and visual already confirmed. Go ahead Cage give me a reason to shoot you or better yet let me tell Tony exactly what you've done. Jack too. You know they're going to find out anyway. You know what they can do. The question is, do you want to be in custody when they find out or not?"

Cage glanced at Michelle then looked at Tony—the man had wasted no time in getting down here when he heard the shot. And the concern on his face for Michelle was evident. He knew what Tony was capable of. Hell, he had made him that way, partially. And Jack, well Cage didn't even want to think about Jack.

Slowly he lowered his gun and knelt down, putting his hands behind his back. "O.K., you got me." A couple of agents rushed in and put him in handcuffs.

"One question," Michelle said before they took Cage away. "Did Dylan know?"

"Who the hell is Dylan?" Bill asked causing Tony to smile-Michelle hadn't told him about Dylan.

Cage's eyes darkened. "That's why I killed him. He wanted to tell you once he found out."

"Who's Dylan?" Jack repeated.

"He was my fiance. Murdered when I was 22—the same day he proposed." Michelle jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Tony, his eyes gazing into hers.

She tentatively smiled a thanks but willed herself to get back to agent mode. She knew too well how easy it was to get lost in those eyes of his. "Who's in charge of the team you sent to that address?"

"Motz."

Michelle ignored everyone else and went to the nearest phone, dialing, "motz, it's Michelle…Are you there?…What's the situation?…Dead?…Um, Motz..my-are they-…Yes, I didn't think so…Thank you…Yes…Let me know." Michelle hung up the phone and bit her lip.

She wanted to hide and cry. She wanted Tony to hug her and tell her that everything would be O.K., which she knew would be a lie but in Tony's arms she knew she would be OK and she could believe. But she couldn't be a woman right now.

She had to be an agent. The agent in charge at CTU-people were counting on her. She had to be strong. "OK everyone," Michelle yelled at the top of her lungs, "Listen up."

Michelle pushed a couple of keys on the computer an some images, mainly one man's came up. "This is FBI prisoner, special lock #327. AKA Michael Richards. He escaped from lock-up, was actually let out by Cage and others because of his skill in bio-chemical warfare. Since he has been let out, he has provided a rogue operation of the FBI, under Cage, with some very dangerous chemicals." She hit another button. "Intelligence says…"


	3. chapter 3, another chance

Chapter 3, Another Chance

About a half hour later, Tony decided that enough was enough. He looked up. Michelle didn't seem to be in the middle of anything.

"Dessler."

"It's Tony Michelle. Can I see you for a moment in the rest room?"

"Tony-"

"It won't take long, I promise. I know you have a ton of work to do."

Michelle sighed. She could use the break-just so long as it wasn't another fight. She didn't have the energy for that right now. She said as much earning a laugh from Tony. God, she loved his laugh. Were his eyes twinkling too? She wanted to look but didn't dare let herself.

"I promise-no fighting. I just want," he paused, "I need to talk to you for a minute. In private."

For some reason Michelle felt her stomach do flip-flops and she actually blushed. Calm down, she chided herself. All he feels right now is worry and maybe some guilt. Besides she was keeping something from him, alright two very big somethings—no huge three somethings from him. "Ill meet you in two minutes."

She hung up the phone and Tony smiled. He had seen her blush and bite her lip. Perhaps it wasn't hopeless afterall. Perhaps he could still tell her how much he loved her and she would tell him she loved him and forgave him. He smiled. Then he got up and made his way to the rest room.

Michelle's stomach was a bundle of nerves when she made her way to the rest room. Her stomach tightened when she felt a hand on her arm but relaxed because she knew it was Tony. "Wha-", she started then stopped as his lips claimed hers.

Tony didn't know when he decided to kiss Michelle. Was it when she walked in and he could smell her perfume or when he heard her footsteps? When he had seen her blush? No, he had to be honest with himself, it was before all that. Somehow he knew when he saw her yesterday that he wouldn't make it through his time at CTU without kissing her.

And now, here he was. Kissing her. Tony waited to get slapped but then her mouth opened and she grunted, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him closer. There was no mistaking the invitation. He couldn't get enough. She couldn't get enough.

Finally she broke away and rested her head on his shoulder. Michelle couldn't think straight. She had longed for this moment every day for the past 6 months, hell the past year. When Tony had kissed her just now there was no mistaking that he wanted her and his eyes—when they looked at her she could almost swear that they were looking at her with love. But that didn't make any sense.

Then she felt water on her face coming from his. Michelle looked up. Tony was crying. "Tony, what's the matter?"

"I'm so sorry Michelle. So sorry. This past year-"

"Tony-"

"I know Michelle, I know. I know why you left me." At Michelle's look, he said "Bill told me."

Michelle looked away. She didn't know what to say. But she knew that Tony didn't blame her for not telling him. And she knew that she loved him.

Tony started to turn away. He had blown it, he knew. There was no way that Michelle could ever forgive him. He couldn't forgive himself for not being there. How could he expect her to? "I'm sorry," he whispered again then took another step towards the door.

This time it was his turn to be surprised as Michelle grabbed him and kissed him. "Don't be," she breathed into him. "We both mad mistakes. The past can't be changed." With that she stopped talking and kissed him. "Do you know how long I've wanted this?" she groaned a couple minutes later.

"Me too, 'Chelle. I still love you. I never stopped. I know I don't deserve another cha-"

"Yes you do. We both do." Michelle's eyes twinkled. "And besides, we never know what the next couple of hours will uncover…"


	4. chapter 4, the forever kind

Chapter 4, the forever kind

Tony sat at his desk and let his mind wander; he couldn't believe how his attitude had change in the past hour. He glanced up at Michelle, sitting in her desk—which used to be his—but that was OK. She was good at this, keeping everyone organized, knowing what to say or not to say—that was his problem. He had never known when to keep his mouth shut.

And that comment about how they never knew what the next couple of hours would bring…what was that about? It was like she was keeping something from him. Something good. And he couldn't decide whether he liked it or not.

But kissing her, Tony knew that that he liked. And when she had opened up to him, admitting with her words as well as her actions how much she wanted him…Tony closed his eyes and let himself relive the moment. He ground.

He must've groaned a little too loudly because Jack was at his side asking if everything was O.K. Tony tried not to blush. "It's fine."

Jack didn't buy it and told him so. "I'm fine Jack—I just got lost in the moment for a minute…"

Michelle took that minute to come over to Tony's desk. Tony sensed Jack's change in attitude completely. Michelle and Jack had never really talked about the decision to leave Michelle out of the loop with the Sanchez thing and Tony knew it still bugged both of them. Particularly since Michelle had always trusted Jack. Jack wanted that trust back but he didn't know how to go about it. Michelle wasn't sure either. Therefor, neither one of them ever talked about it. Tony made a promise to himself that once he was sure that everything was O.K. between him and Michelle he would make them talk. But that would happen sometime down the road.

"What's up Michelle?" He noticed her eyes were sparkling when he actually looked at her. She smiled—that beautiful smile and Tony wanted to haul her onto his lap and kiss the living daylight out of her.

"I've been working on something for awhile now. I still don't have all the information yet and with what's going on today, I can't follow through with what I just found out through a source. But there's no mistaking what happened, just the why." She tossed a folder on Tony's desk and her grin got even bigger.

Tony didn't hesitate in opening the folder—anything that could get Michellle this excited…his mouth hung open as he read and looked at all the data Michelle had collected.

Jack stood over Tony and as he read, a new and even deeper appreciation, respect and admiration grew for her.

"I don't-" Tony chocked. "After all the hell I put you threw, you still-" "I don't understand," Tony tried again.

Michelle knelt down in front of Tony, put her hands on his face, massaging him and then pulled him in for a kiss. Everyone at CTU knew their history by now so protocol was thrown out the window.

The kiss was nice and sweet and Tony had never felt more loved as Michelle said gently, "I love you Tony. I've always loved you. And once I had time to step back and look at the picture—the big picture—it became clear to me what had happened."

"Damn," Jack muttered. "We all should have seen this sooner."

Michelle nodded. "Yes, we should have. But we weren't thinking like agents at that point." She softly kissed Tony one more time then stood. "We have to get back to work—find those viruses."

"Yes ma'am," they both said in unison and Michelle walked away, smiling as she heard Jack's comment to Tony, "Man, Almeida, you have got to make sure when this day is over that you don't ever lose that woman again."

"I know," Tony agreed. "Jack, she can't have children anymore because of me…" he proceeded to tell Jack what he knew. "What kind of woman does this-," he held up the folder, "after something like that?"

"The forever kind Tony. The forever kind." Both men shared a smile before getting back to work.


	5. chapter 5, trust

Chapter 5, Trust

About an hour later, Bill walkd into Michelle's office. "You don't look too happy."

"The President's not going to budge on following through with Jack's plan. He doesn't believe that following Jack's advice is the best course of action. He wants a meeting with all of us."

Suddenly, they heard a lot of commotion downstairs. Both looked—David Palmer had just walked in. Michelle and Bill walked, more like ran, down the stairs to meet him.

"Mr. President."

"Bill."

"Mr. President."

"I thought I told you to call me David, Michelle."

"Mr. President," Michelle insisted and shook his hand."

"We were just about to have a conference call," Bill said. "Care to join?"

"I'd love to. Afterwards, I need a moment alone with Michelle."

There were a couple of looks exchanged before Bill said, "Of course."

"Tony, it's good to see you again," Palmer said.

"Thank-you Mr. President."

Five minutes into the meeting, Michelle had had enough. "That's it!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone stared. "Mister President," she addressed the screen, "look up code X1032. I'll wait while you pull up the file." The President did, shocked that Michelle Dessler had shouted. Everyone was in fact shocked. Michelle had hardly ever lost her cool, especially in a crisis situation.

"Dear God," the President breathed along with Mike Novac.

"Ms. Dessler-" Mike offered.

"Please," Michelle held up her hand. "I am more aware of what's in that file and what's not than you will ever know. I asked you to look it up for a reason. Do you trust me?"

"You know we do—even before seeing this file-"

"Good. Then you'll agree that I have ample reason not to trust people, right?"

"Agreed."

"There are only two people that I would completely trust-do whatever they asked me to do, no hesitation, no questions asked. And one of them is Jack Bauer. He has proved himself time and time again and has always been right. He's never let this country down, so I'm asking you to let him do his job."

There wasn't a sound for a moment. Tony felt his chest swell up with pride. Jack actually felt tears in his eyes. He had no idea what was in that file and he really didn't care. Michelle trusted him again-not that she had stopped but it hadn't been the same since Sanchez. Now, he knew that everything between them would be o.k.

Then to everyone's surprise, they heard laughter. And it was coming from David Palmer. They all stared at him. "I'm sorry," he said once he calmed down. "It's jus that I've heard that speech before and definitely wasn't expecting it from a short skinny brunette either."

"And what did you do?" The question came in over the monitor.

"I trusted Michelle. And she's never given me a reason to regret it."

"Very well. Jack you have my full support. That's all." The President started to leave then changed his mind, "Oh, and Michelle?"

"Yes?"

"Who's the other?"

"The other?"

"Should something happen to Jack and/or you, I want to know so we don't have to go through this again. A member of CTU yelling at the President of the United States, which at this moment is me. Not a situation that I want ro repeat. So?"

Michelle didn't hesitate. "Tony Almeida."

The screen went out. "OK Jack you know what to do," Michelle started. "Tony get the monitor ready. Chloe, Audrey, get the satellite in order. Curtis get your team together." Michelle was all business as she headed out the door, barking orders. Again, Tony's heart swelled with pride.


	6. chapter 6, something wrong

Chapter 6, Something wrong

"Michelle."

She stopped. "I'm sorry sir, I forgot you wanted to talk to me."

Palmer smiled. "Are you ever going to call me David?"

"Maybe when we're not at work."

Again he laughed. "You and Tony seem to be getting along."

"Yeah, we finally had a nice long talk."

"I bet that's not all you had." Michelle blushed even more.

Outside the conference room, everyone was watching, amazed at the banter between the former President and Michelle. It was driving Tony nuts. He could see Michelle blush and laugh. She hadn't laughed like that—hell, it had been over a year since he had seen her laugh. And when she kissed Palmer on the cheek, Tony wanted to explode.

They came out of the door smiling. Palmer hugged Michelle. "I don't think there is another person who could have gone through what you have these past couple of hours and still run CTU without breaking down. I promise you that as soon as the viruses are contained, I will make it my priority to help you in anyway I can." He hugged Michelle again.

Palmer shook hands with Bill, Jack then Tony. "You've got a one kind of woman there Almeida. You be sure you treat her right." Michelle blushed and Tony just grinned. "Thank you sir."

"You guys are back toether?" Chloe burst out.

"Hello," Edgar said, "Didn't you see them maul each other not even fifteen minutes ago?" Causing everyone to laugh.

"I should be going," the former President left.

"Michelle-," Jack tried once Palmer had left. But he really didn't know what to say.

"I meant every word Jack."

"Thank-you," he paused.

"What is it Jack?"

"What did Palmer mean when he said that he would help you in any way he could? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Michelle bit her lip. "At the moment, I'm fine. We have a job to do. One that relies on you. Everyone get back to work!" She fled upstairs.

Everyone filed away except for Bill, Jack, and Tony. "Something's up."

"I'll talk to her," Tony left.

"Are you O.K. with this Bill?"

"O.K. with what?"

"Tony and Michelle. I know you wanted her."

"You Tony are nothing if but direct," he laughed. "Yes, I wanted her. I was starting to like Michelle a lot. Hell, I might even be partially in love with her already. But she's already been honest with me about us being only friends and her feelings for Tony. I want her to be happy. Tony can make her happy."

"Good. Now let's get back to work before she spots us." The two men shook hands and Jack made his way to get ready to leave. He needed a couple of guns first though.

Michelle let out a sigh as she closed the door bbehind her. There was nothing more she wanted than to tell Tony what had happened these past couple of hours. She knew that he would hold her and make her feel safe. And she knew she would indoubtedly cry, which she couldn't do. Not here. Not at work-where she was supposed to be in charge. The boss.

There was a knock on the door and Tony stepped in. shit. "What can I do for you Tony?"

Michelle pretended to be all business and didn't look up. Tony wasn't fooled. "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"I wold love to Tony, but I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Tony's eyes darkened.


	7. chapter 7, they'll be ok

Chapter 7, They'll be O.K.

"If I tell you, I'll start crying and that's something that I won't do in front of everyone."

Tony's heart broke at the breaking sound in her voice aand he knelt down in front of her. "Aah, Michelle-"

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to just run to you and tell you everything; knowing that I'd feel safe in your arms. But if I do that—if I start crying then I won't be able to stop. And I can't fall apart like that now. I can't."

"Michelle-" Tony didn't know what to say or do so he just squeezed her hand some. "I'm here if you need me."

"I'll always need you Tony. I just can't show it right now." Tony's eyes lit up and he grinned—Michelle couldn't help but giggle. "Now get back to work before Bill comes in here and makes a fuss. Or Hammond."

Tony decided to not let Michelle know that Bill was just as concerned for her as he and Jack were. She had told him and showed him in more ways than one today that she loved him. Still, Tony couldn't help but be just a tad bit jealous everytime Bill's name was mentioned.

He kissed her cheek. "I love you 'Chelle."

"I love you too Tony." Michelle's breathe caught. They were going to be O.K. she knew it. And whatever the day brought, at least she had Tony.


	8. chapter 8, the release

I apologize to those who want to know how Jack did it-saved the day; however, my main concern is Tony and Michelle. I am writing this for them. Sorry.

Also, an another note, I really don't know that much history concerning Bill but for the sake of this chapter, he is a widower.

BTW, those that have inquired about the folder, it's revealed in another 5 chapters or so. Stay tuned!

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 8, the Release

An hour and a half later news came in that that Jack had contained all of the viruses—he had been shot in the shoulder but nonetheless he would be OK.

At this news, Michelle was able to let out a sigh of relief. Now she could finally concentrate on herself. She walked over to Bill. "Do you have things under control here for a couple of minutes?"

"Take all the time you need Michelle. And bring Tony with you. Whatever you need, you know we're all here for you."

Michelle smiled. "Thank you for being such a gentlement about this."

"Tony? Michelle all I wanted was to see you smile again. And if Tony can do that instead of me-"

"Your wife was one of the lucky ones," Michelle gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll turn off the monitors in 4." Michelle hugged him again and went to find Tony.

Tony was not feeling too happy right now. Logically, he knew that there was nothing going on between Michelle and Bill but that didn't stop his heartstrings from being pulled when he had seen Michelle kiss him.

"Chloe," Michelle said as she came over, "Can you handle this on your own for a couple of minutes? I need Tony for something."

"Of coure," Chloe walked back to her station.

"Come on," Michelle grabbed his hand and proceeded to interrigation room 4. on the way, they passed Bill who nodded at Michelle.

What the hell, Tony thought only he didn't have much time to think because as soon as the door closed behind him, Michelle pulled him in for a kiss. Which was just fine with him.

"Bill turned off the monitors. He said to take all the time we need," Michelle whispered in between kisses.

"I'm liking the guy more and more."

"He's been a good friend," Michelle panted before opening once more for a kiss. Finally, she pulled back and rested her head on Tony's shoulder.

Tony felt more than heard her sobs. He let her go until she was done then he started giving her butterfly kisses on her face.

Michelle smiled tentatively at him. "Tony, remember before when I told you about my father?"

A dark cloud suddenly formed in Tony's eyes. Though he would never admit it to anyone, he had had nightmares about what that man had done to his beloved.

Michelle noticed the change in his demeanor right away and took a deep breathe before continuing. "I never told you his name."

Tony felt his heart drop. This was not going to be good.

"It's Michael. Michael Richards."


	9. chapter 9, telling everyone else

Chapter 9, telling everyone else

Tony stopped and stared. "The Michael Richards who had the virus?" Michelle nodded and bit her lip. "There's more isn't there?" Again, she nodded and Tony saw the tears coming. "Hey, come here." He pulled her in to his arms.

"God Tony," she sobbed. "You have no idead how hard it's been for me not to come running into your arms all day."

"All day?"

"I've known since 7 p.m. last night." Michelle hugged him tighter. "I feel so safe in your arms-even after all this time."

"He's never going to hurt you again Michelle. I'll make sure of it."

"Tony—he killed my family. My mother..Danny…the kids." Her voice broke. "All dead. He's been sending me body parts all night. Calling me and letting me know where he left them outside for me to find. Along with letters and emails."

Michelle looked up at him and grabbed him. Tony didn't hesitate in kissing her back. Soon it became rough and neither wanted to contain themselves to just kissing. Tony's hands found themselves under Michelle's bra and massaging her nipples.

"God Tony, I need you so much." Without a thought, she grabbed at his belt and undid his zipper. When she grabbed him, Tony groaned and started trailing kisses down her body.

"Ah, Michelle, we have to hurry."

"I know."

Just as his hands found her most private place, there was a knock on the door. "Shit," Michelle murmered.

"Jack's back," Bill said. "We need both of you."

Michelle grabbed onto Tony's chest, not trusting herself to speak. "Yeah, we'll be out in a minute Bill."

"Thank-you," Michelle whispered. They held each other for a minute more before breaking apart and pulling themselves back together. They decided that the only way Michelle could hide her very obvious hickies wa to put her hair down.

Michelle let Tony take her hair down and let herself get lost in the feel of his hands against her face. "I love you Tony."

"I love you too." He kissed her lips softly. "Let's go."

Hand-in-hand, they walked out of the interigation room. "Jack, what do you have?"

"Michael Richards is gone. No one knows where he his. Curtis admitted that they lost him yesterday."

Michelle shudered and Tony put a hand on her shoulder.

"Any suggestions on how to find him?" Bill asked.

"I know a way."

"Michelle, no."

"Tony there isn't any other choice."

"Michelle that man has-"

"Tony, no one knows more than you what Michael's done to me. He was supposed to be dead but he's not. I have to deal with that. My family-," tears brimmed her eyes, "I can't think abut that right now."

"Michelle-"

"Tony, you and I both know what he wants."

"Michelle, you don't have to do this—no one here would think any less of you."

"That's not the point Tony. The point is Michael would come after me either way. I would rather have everyone behind me—have you behind me than have him sneak up on me."

"Enough!" Hammond hollered. "Would one of you please tell me what the hell you two are talking about?"

"My real name is Michelle Lynn Richards. Michael Richards is my father," Michelle didn't hesitate in informing the others but she kept eye contact with Tony as she did.


	10. chapter 10, signals

Chapter 10,

Michelle looked down at Tony's hands which were holding hers ever so tightly. She smiled and looked up at him. "Trust me, Tony, I don't want to do this. We'l have to set myself up somewhere out in the open and I'll be alone. I'll probably be raped and tortured just like when I was a kid. But if I don't do this, then Michael'll keep killing and terrorizing innocent civilians. I don't have a choice."

Everyone was silent then Hammond surprised them all, "Tony's right Michelle. We can't ask you to do this. I remember the case—I know there was more that you didn't tell the authorities. You don't have to do this. There has to be another way."

"If you have an idea I'd love to hear it," Michelle responded. "Besides you're not asking me or ordering me to do this. I'm volunteering. And we don't have a choice. There's a place that I didn't mention in my transcripts that my father used to take me to and do things. I'll go there-alone. I'll carry a walkey with me so when the time is right—no, that won't work, he'll see through that right away and take me some place else. I'll take a beeper and pray that you'll get there in time."

"Michelle-," this time it came for Jack.

"I should be going."

"How do you know that he'll come?" Bill finally said something.

Tony answered for her, "Because he's a sick bastard. Michelle-," Tony got interupted by Michelle kissing him hard.

"I love you Tony. When I get out of the ra's hell hole-if I get out-"

"I'll be right here waiting for you."

Michelle smiled. "Snowball needs to get fed—you should, could you?"

Their eyes met and Tony knew what Michelle was telling him. "I'll take care of it." They kissed once more-no one stopping them, and then Michelle walked away.

Tony felt a hand on his shoulder. "She's tough, Tony. Se'll make it," Jack said.

"You have no idea how tough she is," Tony murmered. Then, "O.K., everyone I still want people working on satellite—trying to figure out where Michael was last seen. We're going to do our best to make sure everyone-Michelle-doesn't get dead."

Then he raced upstairs and pretended to work on some files. A couple minutes later, he had fabricated a lead on where Michael could be. No one argued when Tony insisted in heading the crew with Jack as his point man.

A mile away from CTU, Tony pulled a gun on the men under his command. "What the hell are you doing Tony?" Jack demanded.

"I'll explain later—everyone but Jack put your guns down. Jack, help me tie everyone up. Do it, Jack now."

Jack, knowing that something was up, did as Tony requested. "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Michelle told me where she was going. I fabricated the location—her mentioning Snowball was to let me know that there was a leak—Michael has a connection on the inside. But she didn't know who it was. She's counting on me getting there before Michael does anything to her."

"Surely, you can't think that it's one of us?" Curtis hollered.

"I don't have the luxery of time right now Curtis. My wife is in trouble. Everyone has to think that we're still going to that location. Jack, you need to stay here and go where I disclosed. We'll be in touch."

Everyone exchanged glances at Tony's slip of the tongue but no one said anything. "Tony," Jack said causing him to look back as he got out of the van. "Be careful."

"I will. You too." The two men shook hands and Tony bolted down the street.


	11. chapter 11, more disclosures

Chapter 11, More disclosures

Michelle drove nervously to the abandoned warehouse. It easn't always abandoned. It was one of the places that her father had somewhat owned. He would take her there-torture her, have rats eat on her wounds.

She hoped Tony remembered which place the rat place was. Michelle didn't know what she would do if he didn't show up. But she couldn't think about that now. She had to concentrate on the here and now. Calming herself, she pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car.

"I knew you'd end up here eventually," a voice said as she entered the warehouse.

"I didn't have that much of a choice did I?" Michelle bantered with more courage than she felt and looked around.

"Still can't see me, can you?" His voice was filled with laughter.

"We'll see who has the last laugh," Michelle was determined not to let him see how much he scared her.

"It will be me." Michael jumped down in front of her. "As we speak, your ex-husband and friends are walking into a bomb. The second they step on that property-boom!" He let out a laugh. "There's no one here to save you Michelle. I don't know how that ex of yours figured out the warehouse building—probably he remembered you mentioning it; but that doesn't matter now. And luckily, that's not where you went. Such a shame—so many people ying because of you."

Tony felt chills go up and down his spine as he saw Michael close in on Michelle. However, he knew he had to save Jack and the others first. He knew that Michelle would never forgive him if he didn't. He had to go outside and make the phone call. He prayed that she could handle herself for a little while longer.

Meanwhile, Michelle's breathe caught as Michael closed in on her. "If only you would have kept your mouth shut and let me come to you—at your place or Tony's. I hear the two of you are heating things up again. Too bad that won't last. But then again, that was the point. That's what Rodriguez and I both wanted."

Michelle's eyes widened. "I see all the pieces are finally coming together. Rodriguez wanted Tony to suffer and I wanted you. Did you know that I've escaped three times over the past two years? All thanks to Rodriguez. Yep. And each time Tony kept getting in the way of me taking you. But not this time. This time you have no one left."

Michael pulled her in for a kiss. Michelle fought but then screamed as Michael ineted her with a needle. "We'll see who fights now," he hollered then pinned her on the floor. "It's time for the rats," he whispered in her ear as Michelle lost conciousness.

Tony ended up having to go down the block for his phone to work. Cursing all the way he walked for the idiocracy of cell phones. Finally he managed to get a hold of Jack. "Jack, it's Tony—don't go to the location."

"What are you talking aout Tony? We just got here."

"Pull out now Jack. The place has been boobey-trapped."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, Michael just told Michelle that we were all going to die at the warehouse. I've got to go get Michelle. I'm sending you my coordinates."

Jack called Bill on a secure line and updated him on what was going on.

Tony didn't hesitate in putting a bullet in Michael's head as he snuck up behind him. He did two at close range—in the head, just to be sure. The shots bolted Michelle awake but she was still kind've out of it.

"Tony? Am I dead?"

"No, sweetheart you're alive. Very much alive."

"The team that-," Michelle started.

"They're fine Michelle. Just fine."

"It was Rodriguez, Tony," Michelle tried to say softly.

"Ssh, baby. We can talk later."

"No. I don't know if-," Michelle swallowed. "If I don't make it, you have to clear your name. Rodriguez helped my father in exchange for getting rid of you. The missing link was Rodriguez." Michelle past out then.


	12. chapter 12 tony's parents

Chapter 12, Tony's parents

When Michelle opened her eyes, she ound herself in a hospital bed. Her eyes darted across the room where she found Tony who was talking to Jack in low tones. Seeing him, she was able to relax and fell back asleep.

A couple of hours latr she was awake and found Tony sitting next to her—asleep and holding her hand. She smile and slowly let his hand our of hers and watched him sleep. She sat up; she felt a little weak but that was O.K. she was alive and she had Tony.

Michelle didn't remember anything that had happened after her father had drugged her—it was all a blur of images. But she was here, safe, with Tony beside her and that was all that mattered.

"He's been sleeping for about fifteen minutes now," a voice said and Michelle looked up to see that she was not alone—Tony's parents were there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Michelle tried to keep her voice neutral but seeing them brought back so many memories and hardly any present ones.

"Tony called us," his mom answered somewhat stiffly—it seemed that she too, had not forgottent their last conversation.

_Flashback:_

_Michelle walked outside of what had been hers and Tony's home for the last time. The divorce was final and she needed to get the last of her things. She hadn't expected Tony to be home and that had been unpleasant. He wasn't the man she loved anymore and no matter how she had hoped that he would fight for her, he hadn't. She had to accept that and move on._

_Sighing, she was about to get in her car when another car pulled up. She groaned at seeing Tony's parents. They had never approved of her, mainly because she wasn't Latino. They blamed her for Tony's drinking and his change in behavior._

_His dad went in and his mother stayed out. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to get the last of my things. Tony wasn't supposed to be home."_

_"What? He's supposed to make you comfortable when you're the one that left him?"_

_"I really don't want to get into this with you."_

_"It's just as well. You were never good enough for my Tony. He went to jail because of you. Lost his job because of you. Became a drunk because of you. Now that you're gone, maybe he can be who I know he can be."_

_Michelle had turned around at that point and got into her car._

_End flashback._

"Our son has suffered enough because of you," she continued pointedly. "And now you've dragged him back into this. You should just let him be."

"Mamma!" Tony yelled, startled awake by his mother's voice. He turned to Michelle. "How are you feeling honey?" Tony leaned in towards her and brushed her hair out of face.

"I don't know what you're doing here Tony," his mother tried again. "And did you just call her honey? What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? Are you honestly that prejudiced mother? Look at Michelle. Look at her. Can't you see that she's been through hell? I lover her mamma and she loves me. And it's because of me that she's suffered all this time."

"Bah. It's because you married her that you got sent to prison, started drinking."

"No mamma it's because of Rodriguez. Remember Rodriguez?"

"Leona or her brother?"

"Both. But her brother is who I'm talking about now. He set me up, he got me to drink and he caused me to not be there for Michelle when she lost her baby."

"Tony-," Michelle tried but he was on a roll and wasn't about to stop.

"And how do I know this? Michelle. Even after I ignored her and shut her out and drank and didn't even know that she'd been to the hospital, she still loved me—knew me enough to know that something didn't add up. She's been trackind down information and finding proof to clear me and she finally did. And I know you wanted me to marry a Catholic Latino and so does Michelle. You've made that perfectly clear from the moment you met her. Well enough is enough! Michelle and I have been given a second chance and if you don't like it, there's the door."

Tony sat back down and looked at Michelle who was crying. "Aah, baby, don't cry."

"Tony-," Michelle couldn't speak then she started coughing and the monitors went off. Nurses and doctors rushed in the room. They ordered everyone out.

"Tony-," his dad finally said something.

"I think you both should leave." Tony didn't look at his parents and instead watched the doctors and nurses go in and out of the room. "Michelle doesn't need to see you here when she wakes up." Tony left them and went back in to check on Michelle.


	13. chapter 13, some minor details

To everyone who has reviewed and asked for more, thanks! I apologize it has taken me so long to write, my computer crashed and I needed to get it fixed. But I promise the end is coming soon.

And again, I don't own 24 or any of the characters though I wish I owned Tony and Michelle!

Chapter 13, some minor details

"How is she?" Tony asked the doctor quietly as he came back into the room.

"She'll be fine. Just a little too much stress," the doctor added pointedly.

"I know. I asked my parents to leave."

"Have they always treated her like that?"

Embarrassed, Tony nodded and didn't make eye contact. "Pop's not so much but mamma-," he let his voice trail off.

"Well, just try to keep them away from her for awhile."

"I'll do that." Tony sat down and held her hand. "She'll be O.K. though, right?"

The doctor chuckled. "I take it you two are close?"

"She used to be my wife." The doctor raised his brow at that but Tony waived him off. "It's a long story."

At that moment, Jack came in along with Bill and Hammond.

"How is she?" this from Bill.

"She'll be sleeping for awhile," the doctor said as he headed out.

"You O.K.?" Jack asked.

"Being as I had to throw my parents out, what do you think?"

"They're still here," Hammond supplied.

"What!" Tony thundered—ready to go out and make some noise.

"Your mom's crying, saying over and over how sorry she is," Jack said.

"You think she means it?"

Jack shrugged. "It's possible. Then again…," he let his voice fade. Everyone knew how she had treated Michelle when Tony wasn't around. It was bad enough when he was but when he wasn't, well, all hell had a tendency of breaking loose. Michelle normally defended herself rather well and tried not to let it show that it bothered here. However, given the obvious—she was in love with Tony and wanted his parents' support and approval—it was hard on her and everyone knew it.

"O.K.," Tony sighed. "I'll see if I can get them to leave without a fuss." He walked out and saw his parents—they looked so pathetic, both of them crying and holding onto each other. If it had been anyone else, then Tony might have felt sorry for them yet he knew that they had brought this upon themselves.

He took a breath and approached them. "How is she?" this from his dad.

"She'll be O.K. What are you guys still doing here?"

"We wanted to know if Michelle was O.K."

"She'll be fine." Tony crossed his arms. "No thanks to you guys."

"Antonio-," his mother tried.

"Don't mamma. I really don't want to hear it right now. Michelle doesn't need this right now."

"We'd like to apologize," his dad said.

"Apologize?" Tony stared at both of them incredulously. "Not now. Michelle doesn't have the strength right now. Call me tomorrow and we'll have some dinner or something next week. But not now."

Tony tuned and went back inside. "O.K. Brian, can we start debriefing now? I'd like to get mine out of the way before Michelle wakes up."

"If you're sure-"

"It needs to get done and the less we have to bother Michelle, the better. I want to take her home as soon as she's able. She'll need some time off," he added as an afterthought.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you want some time off?"

Tony stared at them. "I don't work for CTU anymore, remember?"

The three men exchanged glances. "I showed them file Michelle was working on," Jack admitted.

Hammond had the grace to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry Tony. We should have looked at all the possibilities before the trial."

Tony didn't know what to say.


	14. chapter 14, another surprise

This surprise in this chapter really comes from nowhere. It was suggested to me a while ago and for some reason I thought it fit in with this story. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 14, another surprise

Michelle chose that time to wake up. "So what are you offering him?"

Tony rushed to her side. "Michelle," he sighed and brought her hand to his face. She smiled at him then looked at the others. "Well?"

"Do you have any suggestions?" this came from Hammond and surprisingly it was in a somewhat nice tone.

"As a matter of fact, I do. There were a lot of people today whose positions you need to fill."

"And you have one in mind?"

Michelle squeezed Tony's hand. "Two actually. Give Tony and I back our old positions before he was arrested."

All of them stared at her. "Michelle-," Tony said.

"That's an awfully big pay cut for you."

Michelle looked at Hammond. "Do you have something for the both of us at Division?" When there was no answer, she continued, "I didn't think so."

"What about your position?" this came from Bill.

"Give it to Jack." This time Jack started to protest. Michelle held up her hand that wasn't entwined with Tony's. "You deserve it Jacks. Besides I know you want to come back to CTU after today and you'll get some more clearance and clout which has primarily been your problem in getting things done in the past." No one could argue with that.

"So?" Michelle sat up. "Are we agreed? Tony and I will resume our old positions after a couple of days off."

"Michelle," Tony began, "You should be in charge—I've been out of the game too long."

Michelle shook her head. "No, you haven't Tony. You took control a couple of times today. The staff at CTU respects you and they trust you. Not once did anyone-even people who have never met you-question you or not do as you told them to do. We worked well together." Her tone didn't leave room for argument.

"I guess that's settled then. Michelle, we know you need your rest so we'll be by tomorrow afternoon to do your debriefing." Hammond stood. Bill went over and kissed Michelle on the cheek. "You did good Michelle."

"Thanks Bill, for everything." Tony stood up and shook Bill's hand. "Bill—thank you for being such a good friend to Michelle and supporting her when I couldn't."

Michelle felt tears in her eyes as the two men awkwardly hugged. Then Bill and Hammond left.

Jack came over and hugged Michelle. "You are one of the most brave and courageous people I know. And just for the record, I'd trust you with my life too." Michelle let the tears flow at that.

"Jack, there's something that I have to tell you. The President—Palmer—told me earlier; I just didn't have time to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You're my brother Jack."

"What!" this came from both men.

"Remember, Tony, how I told you my older brother was adopted? Apparently, Michael found him. They found all your information in his belongings. Secret Service verified and even got sample of both of our blood. Explains a lot, doesn't it?" Michelle added the last after a moment.

"Kim-,"

Michelle shook her head. "She's fine. A detail got to her before Michael could. I don't think he really wanted too right away—not until after he had dealt with me."

Jack's eyes widened. "I have a sister! I have a sister!" He hugged Michelle who in turn started choking.

"Jack, a little too tight there."

"Sorry." Though anyone looking in could tell that he wasn't that sorry at all.


	15. chapter 15, a short ending

Chapter 15, a short ending

A few minutes later Jack had left and Tony sat down besides Michelle. She yawned. "Go ahead and go to sleep honey."

Michelle smiled. "Sleep with me?" she asked softly. Tony grinned and practically jumped into bed with her, causing Michelle to laugh.

They snuggled up against each other—each feeling more comfortable, safe, and loved than they had in a long while. Soon they were both fast asleep.

So, that's the end. I always have trouble with endings. Let me know what you think!


End file.
